


Sky Knight of Evil

by Maridash4ever



Series: Evillious Fates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Camellia - Freeform, Clumsy Maid, Cordelia is just a maid, Daughter of Evil, Evillious Chronicles - Freeform, Execution, F/M, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Metaphorical Phrases, Murder, Overuse of Bold, Overuse of italics, Pride, Sad Ending, Separated at Birth, Seven Deadly Sins, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Somewhat Yangire, Story of Evil, Subaki is evil AF, Subaki is racist, Tomato Boy is Dead, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, but not really, envy - Freeform, light fluff, medieval times, part of a series, somewhat angst?, tyranny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash4ever/pseuds/Maridash4ever
Summary: There was once upon a time in another placeAn evil kingdom who no person dared to faceAnd the ruler was a boy so meanA perfectionist sky knight of only age sixteen!Dark camellias steadily bloomWith an array of colourful doomBut the weeds who feel that they want to stayThey'll just die and and feed me the same anyway.





	Sky Knight of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe, separate from any FE: Fates game. This fanfic was entirely based on the song "Daughter of Evil." I completely suck at writing fanfic, so please don't criticize me too harshly, but I don't mind a little feedback. Your opinions matter to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

_Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a sky knight from a family of nobility. He was passed the crown at a tender young age, but things ended up...not as peaceful as people had hoped._

**_"Now, bow to me!"_**  

* * *

_The kingdom of Hoshido was a kingdom full of beauty and harmony. At least, until the sky knight, Subaki, ascended the throne. Subaki was a prideful individual, and wouldn't hesitate to execute anyone who spoke against him. He never displayed a sense of sanity, taking pleasure in tormenting others for his own greedy purposes._

_The Hoshidans' anger slowly built up over the years, but they could never show it, as there was an almost absolute chance that they would be killed under Subaki's orders._

_Subaki owned everything anyone could ever want. A majestic white-winged pegasus, a nearly infinite stash of diamonds and jewelry, the most luxurious furniture. There was just one thing he didn't have: **a heart.**_

**_Kindness. Compassion. Generosity._ **

_It all meant nothing to him._

* * *

_The clock said **3:00**. Ah. It must be tea time._

"Prince Subaki! Your brioche and tea are ready!" A maid called out. She shared a striking resemblance to her lord, both having long crimson hair and eyes, and had a strangely similar face. In her right hand was a tray with a tea cup and a kettle on it, while in her left hand was a tray with a brioche on it. She was Subaki's most loyal servant and had many, many talents. 

Subaki was sitting on his throne, elbow laid on it's armrest, the other one holding a red hand fan. His legs were crossed, his foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"Thank you, Cordelia." Subaki uttered out with a small smile. The maid placed the tea tray on a table next to the throne in a careful manner, making sure she didn't spill the tea. Cordelia was the only maid in the castle that Subaki showed any kindness to. Nobody knew why they had such a good relationship. There had been rumors spreading around the castle that they were twins separated at birth, but _who knows?_

Subaki picked up a tea cup, pinkie sticking out, and started sipping the tea inside. Pleased with the maid, Subaki let out a cute smile. Cordelia took pleasure in the smallest of things, whether it was seeing her liege smile, or perfecting her tea recipes.

**_CRASH!_ **

Both Subaki and Cordelia turned their attention to where the loud noise came from. In front of them were two maids on the floor, one with greyish-pink hair, and another one with light rose hair. "Sumia! Not again!" Cordelia called out.

"Oh, Felicia! What did I tell you about your posture?" Another maid with icy blue hair in low pigtails said. She bent down and reached her hand out to the two maids piled on top of each other. 

Felicia looked up at her with sad eyes and her face bearing a pinkish color. "I'm so sorry, Flora! I'll never be as good as you at being a maid." She stood up, and walked away with a slumped posture. The other maid, Sumia, stood up and dashed away as fast as she could, in hopes that her liege wouldn't execute her for that little mistake.

Subaki's face morphed into a scowl. He didn't appreciate mistakes whatsoever, even if it was the tiniest blunder. "Felicia! Sumia! Leave this room at once, _unless you want your head to be chopped off in a guillotine!"_ He ordered, slamming his fist against on the armrest of his throne. 

Hearing the slamming noise, Felicia and Sumia scurried away as fast as they could. 

Flora bowed down to her liege in the traditional way maids should, and walked off, probably to make sure the two clumsy maids didn't do anything else wrong. 

Subaki, still angered, started tapping his finger on the armrest. "Ugh. What am I ever going to do with those clumsy scatterbrains?" He uttered out in an annoyed tone. Cordelia turned around so she could make eye contact with her liege. "Would you like me to leave you alone for a few moments, mi'lord?" She asked politely.

Subaki turned his attention to Cordelia and gave her a quick smile. "You are permitted to leave." He uttered softly.

Cordelia bowed down to her liege, and walked away. Before reaching the doorway at the end of the hallway, she turned her head to the prince and smiled. He then smiled back in response. The maid then opened the door and left. Probably to run some errands.

Subaki let out a sigh and picked up the tea kettle Cordelia had left there. He started pouring himself some tea into the empty cup. 

_**"MI'LORD!"** _

Startled by the sudden call of his name, Subaki spilled most of the tea on his clothes and some on the carpet. Unfortunately, the tea was still hot, so...

 ** _"GAH! THAT TEA IS HOT!"_**   He exclaimed. In a panic, he grabbed his hand fan and started fanning his clothes in an attempt to cool down the hot tea. Shortly after, Felicia ran into the throne room.

The maid suddenly stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw her liege with wet clothes.  _Oh no, I hope I didn't cause that to happen!_

Subaki glanced at Felicia with a menacing glare. _"Look at what you did to me, you she-devil!"_

"Oh my gods! I am so, so, _so, so sorry!"_ Felicia pleaded while getting down on her knees. 

Subaki's eyes suddenly flashed, his expression turning into one of rage. "You clumsy, insolent fool! I order you to clean up the mess you've created!" He declared with his finger pointing directly at the maid.

Out of fear, Felicia quickly grabbed a towel and started cleaning the wet table and clothes. "I-I'll get this c-cleaned up right away!" She uttered, voice broken into frightened stutters. 

"What is so urgent that you need to get in the way of my private tea time?" Subaki asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Permission to explain, m-mi'lord?" She questioned in a soft voice, afraid to anger her liege.

"Permission granted, but make it quick." 

"The royals from the kingdom across the sea have arrived. The youngest of them, Princess Sakura, would like to meet and speak with you. She has heard of rumors about you and she would like to confirm if they are true are false." Felicia stated while taking the tea tray and wiping off the spilled tea.

"Alright. Now, leave! You have other duties to attend to." He demanded.

_"Y-yes, mi'lord."_

* * *

_It was 4:30. The time for Sakura to introduce herself to the vain prince._

Standing outside of the castle was a beautiful young woman who had just arrived from a chariot. Her rosy red hair matched her eyes, and she had a white headband with yellow flowers on each side. Her dress was white with pink embroidery of hearts near the bottom and beared red ruffles at the ends of her long sleeves and gown. She was carrying a rod in her hand rather than a parasol or something more regal.

"Y-Yukimura? Do we know when Prince Subaki will come out and greet us?" She asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Waiting right next to the princess was a man with teal-blue hair, purple eyes, and round spectacles. He was the princess's most loyal butler, helping her with her royal duties and devoting himself to his studies. He was wearing a butler's uniform and was holding several scrolls and a yellow book in his hand.

"Do not fret, Mistress Sakura. He is said to be arriving soon." Yukimura stated. 

"I w-wonder if what they s-said about him was true." Sakura stuttered. "He surely can't bethat d-demanding." 

The castle's golden doors suddenly opened, with Cordelia and Sumia holding the heavy doors. Sakura and Yukimura turned their attention to the doors. Subaki walked out, and down the flight of stairs leading up to the entrance. 

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he started fanning himself with his hand fan. Sakura let out an awkward smile, hoping that she wouldn't have to introduce herself first. "Um, g-greetings." She uttered softly.

Subaki's stern expression changed into a compassionate one. His face started flushing a light pink, and he and put down his hand fan away from his face. 

 _"S-She's beautiful...her glistening eyes, her rosy hair, her innocent demeanor... **I think I'm in love!"**  _Subaki thought to himself.

"I-I'm Princess S-Sakura from the k-kingdom of..." She stopped, feeling awkward by Subaki's expression. "Oh dear! A-are you alright? Your face is all red!"

Subaki, not even listening to Sakura's words, was still entranced by her beauty. He stood there in silence, admiring her.

"H-hello?!" Sakura asked, raising her voice a little. She turned around and looked at Yukimura, hoping that he had an answer for Subaki's odd behavior. Yukimura shrugged.

"D-do you think he's lightheaded from the heat?" The young princess asked. She waved her hand in front of Subaki's face, hoping he would snap back to reality. "I-I'll go get a bloom festal."

"OH!" Subaki exclaimed, super embarrassed that he was practically hypnotized by her gorgeousness. "I-I'm sorry, Princess."

Sakura looked at him with a scared expression, legs shaking, rod clutched against her chest. "A-are you alright?! Do you need to me to heal you?! A-are you getting heat stroke?!" She asked in a panicked voice.

"No, it's not that." He said before clearing his throat. "I am Prince Subaki. Ruler of all of Hoshido. A natural prodigy in everything I do! Now, come with me inside my castle. We'll have a little chat over tea and biscuits."

Subaki entered through the castle's doors, and Sakura meekly went inside him alongside Yukimura. Once the two nobles got inside of the castle, Sumia and Cordelia closed the castle's doors and followed Subaki and Sakura, making sure they didn't get injured, ill, or anything less than happy.

Sumia walked up to Sakura with a smile on her face. "Don't worry about our liege, Princess. He's quite narcissistic and tends to be a perfectionist at times. But don't listen to his snobbish remarks. Just make yourself at home! Our castle is your castle!" Sakura giggled softly. "Thank you, Miss..." She stopped her sentence, not knowing Sumia's name.

"Sumia!" The maid said, finishing the Princess's sentence for her. "And don't worry! You don't have to address me formally, I'm just a maid!" 

Once they finally reached the end of the hallway after making several turns, Subaki stopped at the door, causing everyone following him to crash into the person in front of them. "W-why did you stop?" Sakura asked. 

"Cordelia!" Subaki called out. Hearing her name, Cordelia rushed in front of him and opened the door for him. "Always at your service, mi'lord."

They all walked into a room with a long table with many exquisite dishes laid on top of it. Directly above the table was a crystal chandelier with an ambient light coming from it. The utensils, chalices and plates seemed to be made of gold, and every chair was wearing a cover made of royal silk. On the table the utensils were all elegantly laid out, and not a single knife or fork was out of place.

"This must be the castle's banquet hall." Yukimura remarked. "I've read that one of the best chefs on the continent, Jakob Ryourisuru, cooks the meals and makes the drinks for this castle. Is that true?"

"Oh, it's true." Cordelia responded. "I've been training day and night to make my cooking exactly like his!"

"W-whoa!" Sakura said in awe. "W-when you s-said tea and biscuits, this is n-not what I was e-expecting!" She looked around the room in wonder, stunned by everything's excellence.

Subaki had a smirk on his face, glad that his fellow noble was awestruck by the grandeur of his castle. "Sit down, princess. Let's have a little chat now."

Sakura sat down in one of the chairs with Subaki sitting right across from her. Yukimura stood next to his liege like a butler should. She gave him the same awkward smile she gave him earlier, and sighed. "Would you like some tea, little princess?" The prince asked. 

"Oh n-no, you don't have to go through all of that t-trouble for me!" Sakura exclaimed, shaking her head no, voice in shy stutters. "Princess, why don't you help yourself?" Yukimura asked. "You deserve it after all of the hard work you do."

Hearing those words, Subaki called out, _"FELICIA!"_ and clapped three times to let the maid know that he doesn't tolerate waiting. Felicia ran into the hall as fast as she could, and stopped right in front of Subaki and Sakura. "Y-yes, mi'lord?" She asked, stopping in between words to catch her breath.

"Get us some chamomile tea at once, scatterbrain! Also, this time don't forget the biscuits!" Subaki demanded. "At o-once, mi'lord." Felicia said, dashing to the kitchen to get the tea and some snacks. 

 _This must be why those rumors are spreading about Prince Subaki! He's so mean to his maids, he's super stuck-up, and he creepily stared at me for 5 minutes straight!_  Sakura thought to herself. Her expression turned into a concerned one.

"Now, Princess." Subaki said. Sakura jolted up, startled that he suddenly said her name. "S-sorry, continue." She uttered.

"Do you ever plan on marriage?" He asked with a smirk. Sakura blushed, hearing the word 'marriage.' "M-marriage?! Must we discuss this topic?"

Felicia entered the room, carrying a tray with a tea kettle and two tea cups on it along with some cookies and pastries.  _Steady, steady! You can't drop this tray! You already messed up one thing today, it's too risky to make another mistake! Who knows what Prince Subaki will do to me?!_ The maid thought to herself, being careful not to drop the tray. 

_Oh no, no, no!_

**_CRASH!_ **

Sakura was startled by the sudden noise, so she turned around to see what went wrong. The tray was on the floor, along with the cookies, pastries, cracked tea cups and tea kettle. Felicia tried to run over to Subaki and Sakura so she could apologize, but she ended up slipping on the spilled tea. 

_**THUD!** _

Felicia fell face-down on the floor. "Oh no! Are you a-alright?!" Sakura asked, seeing the maid on the ground. Her first instinct was to get up and help the maid, so she got up from her chair and held her hand out. "H-here, let me give you a hand."

The maid looked up at the delicate princess and grabbed her hand. Sakura pulled up Felicia and gave her a smile. Subaki gave Sakura a glare. "Why do you always insist on helping those of lower status than yourself? They are worth none of your time." He questioned sternly.

"I-isn't kindness a wonderful thing?" Sakura asked the vain prince. **_"Kindness, compassion, and generosity. They are the best gifts anyone could receive."_**

_"But that just means nothing! Why be kind to someone when you could take advantage of them and use them for your own needs?"_

**_"You don't u-understand kindness, do you, P-Prince Subaki?"_ **

* * *

_It was 6:00. The time for Sakura to leave and explore the rest of the nation._

As the two said 'goodbye' to each other, Subaki gave her an expression of being in love with her, but Sakura's expression was still an awkward smile. 

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, Princess?" Yukimura asked Sakura while the two were walking down the stairs leading to the castle. 

"I don't know, Y-Yukimura." Sakura responded with a look of disappointment. "P-Prince Subaki seems a bit...t-too mean and prideful for a s-shy princess l-like me..."

"I understand, Princess. Prince S-Subaki can be too narcissistic and selfish. He's definitely not the right person for you to be in love with." Yukimura declared. Hearing the words _in love,_  Sakura blushed once again. "Y-Yukimura, I'm not looking for someone to marry right n-now! I'm only 14!"

Yukimura chuckled a bit. "Sorry, Princess. Just a little light teasing to cheer you up."

As the two were walking through the village near the Hoshidan castle, Sakura's face lightened up, seeing all of the joy in the modest town. In the village were people selling food, kids playing games, and couples walking together, not to mention the beautiful lights illuminating the sky.

"This is a Hoshidan festival, Princess." Yukimura declared. "N-now, Princess, I understand if you enjoy sweets, but let's not get too carried awa-" But before Yukimura could finish his sentence, Sakura had already run off to explore the rest of the town. "Goodness me...Princess Sakura?!" He called out, while searching around the town for her.

Sakura dashed through the town as fast as her legs could take her, the more things she saw, the more she wanted to explore the town. "Everything is so amazing!" She exclaimed to herself.  

"Would you like to taste some onigiri?" A girl with a red ponytail asked the princess, seeing her passing by her food stand. Sakura turned her attention to the girl, looking down at the food she was selling. "I-I'm sorry, but what exactly _is_ onigiri?" She asked meekly.

"Onigiri is a traditional dish we make here in Hoshido. It is made from white rice and nori, or edible seaweed." The girl explained. "The first one is free! If you would like some more, that will be 435 yen." She handed Sakura some chopsticks.

_"Or as you might call it, a rice ball."_

Sakura turned her attention to the source of the voice. In front of her was a teenager with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a black headband. He had a bag with what seemed to be several books inside of it. He walked up to the girl running the stand. "5 rice balls, please." He asked politely.

After paying for the rice balls, he looked at Sakura. "You know, I've never seen you around our village before. What's your name?" He questioned, analyzing Sakura and her foreign appearance.

"M-my name is..." Sakura started, but then stopped because of her nerves. "Your name is...?" He asked, once again.

"I-I'm S-Saku...ra." The shy princess uttered out in an almost silent voice. 

"Your name is Sakura? Like the flower?" He asked, trying to confirm what her name is. The shy princess nodded meekly. "My name is Leo. I'm not from around here, either. My homeland is the kingdom of Nohr, but my family and I are staying in Hoshido because Nohr is currently a struggling kingdom. It's nice to meet you." 

The two shook hands and gave each other a small smile.

"L-Leo? That's a nice name!" She remarked softly. "C-Could you tell m-me a little more about y-yourself?"

"Only if you can do the same with me."

_**Sakura and Leo spent the rest of the night speaking about their lives and enjoying the remainder of the festival.** _

* * *

_It was 7:00 in the morning. The time when Subaki wakes from his slumber to prepare for another busy day._

Cordelia knocked on the door to Subaki's bedroom. "Mi'lord? Are you awake? I have something to discuss with you." She declared in a louder voice, making sure her liege could hear her from outside of the door.

Subaki opened the door with messy hair and tired eyes. "What is it, Cordelia?"

"It's about Princess Sakura." The maid stated.

"What about her?" The prince questioned.

"Yesterday, I was out doing errands when I saw her chatting with a Nohrian mage. They seemed to enjoy being around each other, and they even mentioned about possibly marrying in the near future." Cordelia explained with a concerned expression. "I'm sorry, mi'lord, but Princess Sakura's heart has already been stolen from your grasp."

Subaki's heart suddenly shattered, as if it was made of glass.

"No. No! This simply cannot be happening!" Subaki exclaimed with an expression of worry. Tears started to form in his eyes, and he clutched onto his heart. "B-but, she's supposed to be mine! We're supposed to be together! Not her and some filthy...Nohrian scum!" His voice started cracking from his sudden sadness.

"Mi'lord, would you like a few moments to yourself?" Cordelia asked, hoping her liege would get over his feelings for the shy princess.

"Please, Cordelia?" Subaki uttered out with his voice breaking.

"Whatever you wish, mi'lord."

Cordelia walked out of Subaki's room while the prince plopped onto his bed, crying into a pillow. "Filthy Nohrians. Who do they think they are, stealing my true love?!" He threw his pillow at a wall out of anger, and started sobbing into his mattress. He looked out of one of his windows and stared down at the village. There he saw Sakura and Leo laughing with each other, having the time of their lives, only making Subaki even more jealous. 

His jealousy soon turned into rage. He seeked revenge on the mage who stole his love. 

 _"I guess, there's only one thing left to do."_ He uttered to himself with an evil expression.  _"CORDELIA!"_

Cordelia rushed into Subaki's room. "Yes, mi'lord?" 

**_"Call in the minister. I have a request to make."_ **

The maid nodded and immediately left his room to do exactly as he commanded. Walking through the castle's hallways, she started to think to herself.  _What would he request from the minister of all people? I hope Subaki won't do anything too out of this world..._

Upon reaching the minister's door, she stopped and sighed.  _What if Subaki does something insane?! Alright, Cordelia. Pull yourself together. He is not going to do anything crazy, and you're just letting your imagination keep you from following your liege's orders. Now just open that door and get it over with!_

* * *

_It was **2:00.** An hour before tea time._

Cordelia heard nothing but the sound of a tea cup breaking, and the sobbing of her liege. She badly wanted to walk into Subaki's room, but she knew she couldn't. "Mi'lord? Is something the matter?"

The sobs from inside of the room started to morph into evil laughter of some sort. Hearing those evil chuckles, Cordelia opened the door softly, hoping to see what was going on behind those closed doors. 

All Cordelia saw was Subaki sitting on the edge of his bed, sobbing and yet letting out an evil grin, a broken tea cup on a nearby table and numerous pillows on the floor.  _Ugh, Cordelia! What the heck are you doing?! You can't be snooping on your liege this way!_ She thought to herself.

She tried to walk out of the room without making any sounds so Subaki wouldn't notice her. She closed the doors quietly, making sure not to anger her liege. "Oh dear. I hope everything will become better once I get back from the village marketplace to run some... **errands."** She let out softly with small tears.

Walking through the hallway, the laughter and sobs gradually become softer to Cordelia's ears. She had nothing in her hand, rather a dagger in her left sock. Probably to defend her liege if an ambush occurs.

Despite Subaki's sobs becoming smaller, hers became louder. Yet, nobody knew why she was crying. It's not her fault if Subaki does anything morbid, right?

Upon reaching the door to the outside of the castle, she took a deep breath.  _Why am I so worried?_ She asked herself, while opening the doors.  Suddenly, her eyes widened at what was right in front of her.

_**"The village!"** _

The village was set ablaze and everyone who once lived in that humble town was fleeing away out of fear. Kids were crying, parents were screaming, and numerous dead bodies were laying on the ground. Cordelia fell down to her knees, tears rolling down her face, overwhelmed by the terrifying sight. "N-no..." She let out softly, still sobbing.

_**"L-Lord Subaki...how c-could you?"** _

Despite the flames surrounding the village, Cordelia's first instinct was to run into the village and check if everyone was okay. She immediately dashed down the stairs, rushing into the town as fast as her legs could take her. However, those actions felt pointless as people were literally burning to death in front of her terrified eyes. 

As she was sprinting through the flames, she could hear her liege's voice echoing in her brain. 

**_Filthy Nohrians. Who do they think they are, stealing my true love?!_ **

_Those words. They resided in her brain. Taking control of her brain._

_Cordelia, you know what you have to do._

Her eyes widened hearing those words. She let out a sigh.

_**The last thing that was heard during that scene was a scream of pain.** _

* * *

_It was 4:00. The time Cordelia returned from the village with burns and blood stains on her clothes._

The maid opened the door and let out a woeful sigh. "It is done." She said to herself softly. Cordelia continued walking through the long hallway.

Subaki had walked out of his room with an evil smirk on his face. "Finally, revenge at last." He uttered out under his breath. Cordelia overheard those words, and turned to him with a shocked expression. _"Lord Subaki?! Why would you do this?!"_ She yelled, both of her hands clenching her heart.

The prince gave Cordelia the same glare he would always give Sumia and Felicia. "Oh, so you've found out?" He let out and sighed right after. "You know your order was to be here before tea time, correct?"

"Don't change the subject!" Cordelia uttered with tears falling down her face. "Why? Why did you have to take the lives of innocent Nohrians?!" 

"Innocent?" Subaki asked with a face of displeasure. "How could you possibly call those Nohrian scum innocent after what they've done to me?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Princess Sakura was supposed to be mine! Mine only!" 

_**"But, Lord Subaki! Not everything has to be about you!"** _

Realizing what Cordelia just said, the maid and the prince both stood still in silence.  _Oh, gods! What's going to happen to me now?!_ The maid immediately thought, terrified that her sudden rebellion against her liege might get her executed.

However, instead of commanding the maid to be executed, Subaki fell down to his knees, tears in his eyes. 

Cordelia looked down at her liege in confusion and shock. She had never seen someone so powerful just suddenly fall to their knees at words so vain and meaningless. Despite her state of bewilderment, she immediately knelt down to her liege and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "It's alright, Lord Subaki, cry as much as you want. No one else is watching." She let out with a comforting smile on her face. 

"What have I done?" The prince let out, voice cracking. 

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Subaki's shoulders, comforting him in a sisterly way. _ **"Perhaps, you're not as evil as the Nohrians think you are."**_

Subaki felt comfort in Cordelia's warm embrace, as if they had been close for many, many years.  _ **"Maybe, just maybe, you could change your blackened heart into a loving one."**_ Cordelia said lovingly, proposing her idea with her face still bearing a smile.

_"Maybe the words Princess Sakura said might have some more meaning behind them."_

_"Which words, Cordelia?" **  
**_

_**"She said, 'Kindness, compassion, and generosity. They are the best gifts that anyone could ever receive.' "** _

* * *

_It was 8:00. The time Subaki started thinking about his talk with Cordelia, and the time Cordelia went back to the once peaceful village to mourn._

Subaki was lying down on his bed, right hand on his heart. "Maybe...Princess Sakura is right. What if kindness, compassion and generosity are the best gifts anyone could receive?" He got up from his bed and looked out of one of the windows in the room.

Through the window was a blackened sky, a burnt town, and nothing but pain and sadness. Subaki felt something near his heart. He clutched his heart and winced in pain. "What is this feeling?!" He questioned himself. "Wait, c-could it be..."

_**Kindness. Nothing but kindness. Sympathy. Compassion.** _

His eyes focused on a maid with crimson-hair walking through the town with her head down. "Ah, so that's where Cordelia went..."

Cordelia was walking through the village with a sad expression. The many homes that once stood there were reduced to nothing but ash and cinders. The people that survived the attack were covered in bandages and awful burns. The maid knew that when her liege said to eliminate all of the Nohrians, he meant each and every one of them. She knew that the attack must've spread to all of the neighboring villages, cities and towns. 

While mourning, Cordelia overheard some stern voices speaking from a few feet away. She turned around to join the conversation, curious as to what was happening. She joined the crowd surrounding what appeared to be...a large rock?

Suddenly, a samurai with light brown hair and eyes ran over to the crowd, a katana in her hand. She had a questionably young appearance, similar to that of Princess Sakura. She had several bandages on her arms and legs, and the armor she was wearing had many dents in it.

The young samurai took both of her hands and gripped her katana. She raised it upward, and thrust it downward, making it go into the rock. The crowd gasped in shock, surprised at the strength of such a young girl.

She then put her left leg on the rock, pulled the katana upwards and raised it into the air. "We, the people of Hoshido! We are a force of unity and strength!" The girl shouted in a somewhat-raspy voice.

"I, Hana of Hoshido, will not let my sword rest until our kingdom is free from the clutches of Prince Subaki!" The samurai declared with a fierce smile on her face. The crowd cheered in unison.

"We, the people, must give Prince Subaki what he deserves! He's executed enough innocent people, and he must feel the pain they felt. His reign of terror must come to an end, and we will finally be free!" Hana yelled confidently. "Us, united, will never falter to an arrogant, vain ruler! We've faced countless hardships, but it'll all be worth it in the end, knowing that we can finally be happy again! Who's with me?!"

The entire crowd cheered in agreement to Hana's words. 

"Now, we must attack immediately! If we shy away any longer, who knows what Prince Subaki will do to all of the other nations? Am I clear?!" The samurai yelled.

Once again the crowd yelled "YES!" to Hana's speech. 

"Everyone, grab any weapons you have. Whether it be daggers, katanas, naginatas, anything will be helpful in our fight for freedom!" Hana declared at the top of her lungs. In response, the crowd quickly ran off into groups to grab anything left of the burnt town that they could use as a weapon.

Terrified, Cordelia quickly ran back to the castle to warn her liege. She dashed off as fast as she could, making sure that nobody saw her. 

At the castle's entrance, she quickly bust the doors open and ran up to Subaki. _**"MI'LORD! MI'LORD! I HAVE URGENT NEWS!"**_

"Cordelia! What's wrong?!" He yelled in fright, turning his attention away from the window and to Cordelia. 

_**"The town! They plan on rebelling against your rule! They want to execute you!"** _

Subaki's eyes widened in terror. He had nothing to say. Immediately, his head dropped down and tears started falling from his eyes. Cordelia went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

_"But, please, don't cry. Everything will be fine. You can count on me to protect you if it's the last thing I do."_

_"But, what if you can't?" **  
**_

_**"Don't worry. I'll find a way."  The maid said with the same smile she always gave him.** _

_**"Somehow."** _

* * *

_The revolution had raged on for several weeks already. Most of the castle had already been destroyed, and almost all of the servants ran away._

_Subaki already knew this was his ultimate demise. He would be overthrown in a matter of days, and executed in a guillotine, the same thing he did to his failed maids and butlers._

_He had remembered Cordelia's words._

_**Don't worry, I'll find a way. Somehow.** _

_But, he still couldn't stop his tears._

* * *

_It was 6:00 in the morning. Yet, the sky_   _didn't look like a bright morning sky, rather a dull and grey one._

The prince didn't consider getting out of his bed. He figured he wouldn't spend his last moments yelling and demanding things from civilians. He tossed and turned, fidgeted and twitched. 

Instead of waking up her liege with a smile and a tea tray with a brioche on it, Cordelia was in her own room in the castle, sharpening her dagger in case a sudden battle broke out, putting her liege in danger.

Sumia and Felicia had been busy training together. Before the sudden revolution, the two of them goofed around and chatted with each other during the long training sessions to make time fly faster, but things changed. The two of them started to take their training very seriously, not stopping until they were about to faint from exhaustion.

Flora started becoming depressed over time. Her confidence started to drop insanely low, knowing that she wasn't as strong as her twin sister, making her feel inferior to her. She eventually broke down and started wishing she wasn't alive anymore.

Everyone in the castle seemed uneasy. Nobody there could fall asleep without paranoia of their "beloved" prince getting murdered in his sleep, or  _them_  getting killed. The dreary atmosphere outside didn't make anything better.

**It was all dark and twisted. Numerous lives were lost. The thought of the kingdom falling was in the back of everyone's minds.**

_**What could we have done to stop this from happening?** _

Subaki knew quite well that he might possibly get executed in the next few days. His eyes filled with tears, and he looked down at the floor hopelessly. "It's all over." He muttered out under his breath. _**"It's all over!"** _  

He clutched his heart in pain, and let his tears flow down his face. "Why is this happening? It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so...tyrannical..."

 _ **"No, it's not."**_  

Cordelia's voice had said. She was standing at the door with a smile, despite the situation they're in. In her hand was the dagger she had previously been sharpening and a basket full of food and spare things. 

"How can you possibly smile at a time like this?"

"Don't worry, my liege. Everything will be fine."

_**The two stayed in the room together, sharing their possibly final moments together.** _

* * *

_It was 9:00. Later in the depressing day, the time when the angry villagers struck the castle._

Subaki already knew it. This was the day he was going to die. He had told Cordelia to flee from the castle and save her own life, so she did as he wished, knowing that order would be the last one she would receive from him.

He stood in his room sorrowfully, and looked outside the window. He felt a pain in his chest, and tears started to flow from his eyes. He heard Cordelia's voice echoing in his mind.

_**Perhaps, you're not as evil as the Nohrians think you are. Maybe, just maybe, you could change your blackened heart into a loving one.** _

_**I'll find a way to protect you...somehow.** _

_**Don't worry, my liege. Everything will be fine.** _

The prince let out a few words, voice cracking from grief.

**_"Cordelia...please be safe."_ **

Surrounding the castle were hundreds of villagers with weapons in their hands, raising them up before they could seize the castle that once stood proudly. 

Hana thrust her katana through the doors of the castle, breaking the wood planks and knocking it down. She ran into the castle with aggression, carelessly breaking anything that was an obstruction. The angry mob followed the young samurai, all splitting up into separate directions to find the tyrannical prince.

Surprisingly, Princess Sakura was there, too. In one of her hands was a yumi (most likely made of silver), and in her other hand was a rod. The once graceful and loving princess started to fire her arrows at the stained glass windows, shattering them into tiny shards. 

The citizens raged on. Several Falcon Knights and Kinshi Knights were flying above the castle, searching if the prince had escaped. Many ninjas were sneaking around the castle, capturing any maids and butlers of Prince Subaki's. Swordmasters were slicing through doors, hunting for the prince. Snipers and apothecaries were destroying the stained glass windows and chandeliers around the castle. Other diviners, oni savages and spear fighters were mercilessly killing anyone associated with the prince.

The young samurai ran up to the princess. "Any luck, Sakura?"

Sakura and Hana had been long-time friends. They met when Sakura and her family visited Hoshido on an important war meeting. The two of them often ran off into the forest to talk about their lives. One time, the two had been attacked by enemy Faceless, so Hana had protected her friend with the only skill she knew; swordplay. Sakura didn't want to stand around and do nothing, so after the fight, she healed Hana's bruises and scratches.

"I'm sorry, Hana." Sakura apologized, still shooting her arrows. "I couldn't track down Prince Subaki anywhere."

Hana saw a door in the corner of her eye. It looked awfully fancy for just a door, having intricate designs of camellias on it. "Are those...camellias?" Hana asked, questioning the design of the door.

"I think so. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Camellia...Tsubaki..." Hana started. "Prince Subaki! He must be behind that door." The samurai declared. She forced her katana through the door, startling the person inside.

In front of Hana's eyes was  _ **him.**_

_Him who had caused so much grief and hardship._

_Him who had taken lives of innocent citizens for his own benefit._

_Him who had led everyone to die._

**_None other than Prince Subaki._ **

Without hesitation, the samurai ran up to the prince and pointed her katana at his neck. "Surrender now, or I will be forced to take your life this very moment." She declared in a threatening manner.

Subaki bowed his head down, but instead of crying, his eyes looked blank. As if he had never felt sadness or joy before. 

_"What's your decision?"_

The prince held his head up and his expression turned into an angered one. He pointed at Hana and let out the words...

_**"You're such a disrespectful lady!"** _

* * *

_"Prince Subaki! Your brioche and tea are ready!" A maid called out. She shared a striking resemblance to her lord, both having long crimson hair and eyes, and had a strangely similar face. In her right hand was a tray with a tea cup and a kettle on it, while in her left hand was a tray with a brioche on it. She was Subaki's most loyal servant and had many, many talents._

_Subaki was sitting on his throne, elbow laid on it's armrest, the other one holding a red hand fan. His legs were crossed, his foot tapping the ground impatiently._

_"Thank you, Cordelia." Subaki uttered out with a small smile. The maid placed the tea tray on a table next to the throne in a careful manner, making sure she didn't spill the tea. Cordelia was the only maid in the castle that Subaki showed any kindness to. Nobody knew why they had such a good relationship. There had been rumors spreading around the castle that they were twins separated at birth, but who knows?_

_Subaki picked up a tea cup, pinkie sticking out, and started sipping the tea inside. Pleased with the maid, Subaki let out a cute smile. Cordelia took pleasure in the smallest of things, whether it was seeing her liege smile, or perfecting her tea recipes._

It was all nothing but a blur to him. Alone, in his dark, cold cell, he was sitting there.

He had been captured by Hana and locked into a prison for the remaining day. He was to be punished at three o'clock the following day. The time when Mikoto's bells resounded a tock, and the time that Subaki would never forget. Tea time.

From the bars of the prison cell, a flower petal blew inside from the breeze. It landed in Subaki's palm.

The prince stared at the petal. It was a reflection of him...

 _...elegant._ _...beautiful_ _...delicate_ **_...yet, still tattered and ripped apart._ **

**_The prince grasped the petal close to his heart and started to weep._ **

* * *

_The time eventually came. The time when Subaki would be punished. **3:00.**_

The prince had been escorted out of his prison cell by a samurai and a spear fighter. One with brown hair and the other with indigo hair.

The crowd was surrounding the outside of the church where he would be punished. 

To the prince, the church's bells sounded rather dull.

He had been lead to the guillotine. The place where he would meet his ultimate demise. The time he would say his final words. The samurai and the spear fighter had lay him down on the guillotine's board, head facing the crowd. Above the prince's neck was the blade. The blade that would chop his head off.

Subaki's heart started racing. Tears flowing. He was feeling intense emotions.

All Subaki could see was an angry mob, raising their fists up, waiting impatiently for the prince's defeat. It was quite blurry from the tears in his eyes, and his sobs were almost inaudible, as he tried to make it seem like he wasn't weeping from fright.

Standing next to the prince was a blonde haired girl with a big, white bow in her hair. Her delicate appearance suggested quite an innocent lady in her, but she was the exact opposite. In her hand was an axe, ready to chop the prince's head off if he tried to flee. On the opposite side of Subaki was Hana. She was standing there with a scowl on her face, katana in hand, ready to slice his throat open if he attempted to escape.

"Any last words?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a menacing way.

Subaki looked up at the clock, and saw that it struck 3:00.

He let out a small smile, eyes in a shroud. 

Finally, he let out his last words. 

**_"Oh, it's tea time!"_   **

With that, the blade was dropped, and the sky knight didn't notice the crimson-haired maid who was sobbing in the crowd.

* * *

_His story ended there. His story of unrequited love, bloodshed, and pride._

_And still to this day, people talk about the tale of Prince Subaki's Reign, as he was and will always be **the sky knight of evil.**_

**_Dark camellias, steadily bloom, with an array of colorful doom._ **

**_Ah, even though the flower is so very refined, all the bloodied petals fall off at the same time._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it gets worse near the end. I was kind of in a rush to finish it because I was busy with performances and other stuff. Sorry!  
> \-----  
> This fanfiction was actually supposed to be multi-chapter, but I figured it was pointless to make it 3-4 short chapters long.


End file.
